custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Jevla
Jevla, also known as Green Corsair, is a Le-Matoran travelling with his lover, the Ga-Matoran Miscris, as demon hunters. Jevla was and still is held in high regards (despite sometime incurring their wrath) by several groups, including the Dark Hunters, the Order of Mata Nui, the Deus Ex Machina, and many others. History Creation and Mata Nui A long time ago, the Great Beings modeled the Matorans to be the primary residents of the Matoran Universe. As such, Jevla, along with all Matorans, was born from a Protodermis pool roughly 100 000 years ago, and he thereafter participated in the construction of the Great Spirit Mata Nui's body. After that, he didn't go to Metru-Nui, but instead went with some Matorans on an Unnamed Island of the Northern Hemisphere of Aqua Magna. Villager's life Along with his little group, Jevla created a village on a rocky island North of the future Mata Nui's island. There, they created a little utopia for a village, living in (almost) perfect harmony with the Rahi, the sea, and the earth. In that village, Jevla had two great friends, for whom he would have gladly laid his life : a Ga-Matoran named Miscris, who was the village's guard, and a Ta-Matoran named Curtis, who was the smith. Jevla was a woodcutter for his village for roughly 3 000 years when a series of horrific events decimated the population of the village. Only he, Miscris and a handful of other villagers escaped the island on nothing more than a stack of planks, leaving a half-crazed Curtis on the shores. Though Jevla always thought it was necessary for him to be away from them so he couldn't hurt the people, Jevla regretted his decision heavily immediately after his departure and a long way after. Bounty Hunter The survivors of that horrible accident finally docked, after weeks, at Metru-Nui. Jevla separated (reluctantly) from Miscris and the others to follow his newly-found taste for adventure. Due to the guilt of his betrayal of Curtis, Jevla found himself guided by a strong will for redemption and a hunger for justice, sated when he began his own underground bounty hunting business in Metru Nui. he could never get it to be officially approved nor popular because of both the Toa Mangaï and Turaga Dume's efforts, but as long as he could eat and drink, that never really bothered him, and even when he didn't have any food, he began taking it as punishment for his past sins. The fact that is popularity never grew could have seen incredible seeing his performance in the field, however ; Jevla began to be an opponent to be reckoned with, his battle prowess and weapon abilities getting sharper and sharper with each job he executed, until he finally met fate at an ill battle ; during a final cargo protection contract, the ship, with only him to defend it, got attacked by eight Dark Hunters ; only 5 survived, and only one of their two ships survived sinking, and barely. Jevla was brought back to face the Shadowed One's justice on Odina. The Green Corsair The Shadowed One, curious and feeling playful, left one chance to Jevla to win his life ; he gave him a ship, a crew (containing other prisoners he was planning to execute) and as his only mission, to recover what the traitor Xoroth had stolen from him. He had given no more information, and as an insurance of their obedience, inhibitor-collars were given to each members of the crew, that would explode by the end of the month. Thinking they would not return, the Shadowed One then allowed them to leave, satisfied that a whole group of his enemies would just disappear oversea. Two weeks and a half later, however, the ship, that would later be known as the Hunter's Arrow because of its form, returned to Odina, its crew not only having captured and brought back the traitor, but having retrieved a small fortune in rare crystals, the prize stolen by Xoroth when he left the organization. Intrigued by this turn of event, the Shadowed One met privately with Jevla, now reminded of his Dark Hunters' excuses when they first met him. He found out that this Matoran was a battle-hardened warrior and a tactical genius. The Shadowed One, seeing promise in this potential recruit, proposed him a place in the Dark Hunters, that Jevla accepted after a few conditions were thrown in : he wouldn't be obliged to kill anyone, and his missions would be mostly on sea. The Shadowed One smiled at these conditions, and gave him the codename of Corsair. Jevla, and his former crew, walked out of this bargain without their inhibitor-collars. The Hunter's Arrow was given an important upgrade on its frame, firepower, and hull, and when the work was over, contracts began to come by, first barely, but then more and more as the mysterious Green Corsair's popularity would rise. Eventually, rumors would say that the Green Corsair was a noble seafaring soul, who never backed down from a fight, especially if riches were tossed at the end of it. Though he was presented as fairly small, he was told to have the strength and speed of a Muaka and the cunning of a Makuta. During his long years of service, the Green Corsair met the Skakdi Captain in a naval battle for warfare equipment. Jevla had outthought the Captain by simulating a ramming in his opponent ship's side, draining their ammunitions on a small target, before turning dangerously close to them ; he the activated his canon battery, effectively putting the ship at near sinking point. The Captain surrendered the equipment, and was spared his life, but held a grudge against that thieving gnome. Afterward, solo Bounty Hunter Rognan tried to kill him when he accosted at Stuckborn's Respite, leading him apparently for a drink, but revealed as a trap, in a local pub. He killed all fourteen attackers on his own, including Rognan, and then finished his pint before falling asleep in the street. This story became local folklore, all adding more attackers to their own versions, adding furthermore to the legend.